


Road Trip

by ughiguess



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughiguess/pseuds/ughiguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from a fic I'm writing. It's proto Darcy/Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene that came to me. I think of it as a pre-relationship moment.

Darcy nearly turned the car over when he pulled out the next item from her bag. She'd totally forgotten leaving her vibrator in an inside pocket after a weekend trip some months back. The look on Loki's face was nonplussed, as if he genuinely didn't know what on Midgard he was seeing.

"What is this? It's rather phallic, don't you think? What is its use, ceremonial, ritual?"

"Uh...recreational?" Her voice went up a bit toward the end of the word as her lips curled into a wince.

"Recreational?" He said, inexplicably in her opinion, still seemingly confused. He focused his gaze on her, looking her up and down. She tossed a questioning glance sideways at him before refocusing on her driving.

"I don't understand. Surely _you_ wouldn't have any trouble getting your hands on the real thing?"

It was lucky they were on a lonely stretch of straight highway so typical to New Mexico because she was well into the other lane before she recovered enough to even notice her hands clenching the wheel with white knuckles.


End file.
